The unwelcome battlefield
by Lana-Kruel
Summary: Love, emotions and uncertainty...a problem Eleanor Swift wishes she could have avoided...


_I watched as she walked up to the beds edge, staring at me she started to crawl her way up to me. She was less than a foot away when she stopped and swung one leg over my hips, straddling me. I licked my lips, excited at would be coming next, as she leaned forward to gently press her lips against mine, I ran my hand up her body, ending the movement by holding the back of her neck to hold her to me. We stopped kissing for air and air only, as the kiss deepened and she moved to get closer to me, moans escaped out lips and filled our minds.  
_She woke up with a start, what had she been just dreaming about? That new girl in the group, no it couldn't have been…could it? Suddenly the alarm went off and all hell broke loose…

* * *

"Eleanor Swift! You wake up this minute!" Her mother bellowed, less than a minute from the alarm going off.  
"Yes Mum." I groaned as I shuffled slowly out of the warm comfort of my bed. I hope that girl just randomly vanished from our group, much like she appeared in it…but her luck never did serve her well.  
Practically dragging herself to her bathroom, she grabbed her school uniform and makeup kit. If she had to the face the world this early, she wasn't going to do it with no makeup on. Stripping off her pyjamas, she turned the shower on, letting the steam fill the bathroom and encase her body in it's wet, warm comfort. She slipped in, feeling the fast pattering of the water hitting her back, she began to relax. Letting the water rush over her body and closing her eyes. Five short minutes later there was yet another pounding on her bedroom door, breaking her out of her little world.  
"Eleanor Swift do not make me come in there! You are going to be late!" Her mother yelled at her unresponsive door.  
Groaning she turned the shower off and wrapped her towel around her, grabbing blindly for her face towel, she slips and falls onto her butt. _Great a bruise, that's gonna turn heads…_She absent mindedly thought to herself, as she stood up again. Using her towel she dries her face, looking at her reflection she moans, there is no way she is going to fix herself in ten minutes.

* * *

"Viola! Viola! Wake the fuck up bitch! Argh…woman you're worse than my ex!" Nikita scolded, jumping on my bed.

"Get lost…I just got to bed…" I mumbled the reply.  
"You got to bed after you got drunk…your fault! C'mon we have school, wake up!"  
"FINE!" I scream at her. I open my eyes and watch as the hurt flicked across her face.  
"Oh…baby I'm so sorry, come here." I beckoned for her to sit next to me, knowing she would take the offer automatically, I grabbed her wrists and pushed her down so I am on top of her. I smile, and lean down bringing her into a deep and dominating kiss, I pull a moan from her lips. I looked into her eyes, seeing her mouth move into an evil grin.  
"Good thing you wear nothing to bed…huh?" She whispered as she started moving her hips against mine, making a moan escape from my own lips...

* * *

"What do you do in the morning? Just sleep?" Mum started scolding me again, as she drove me to school.  
"No Mum." I replied.  
"Have you done your homework?"  
"Yes"  
"What about that assessment"  
"Yes I finished it all"  
"Then what took you so long this morning? In fact, every morning?"  
"I'll try better next time" I murmured softly, as she pulled up to the curb. "Mum…I'll be home late tonight…I have my phone…probably be back like tomorrow…but don't worry I am safe…" I quipped as fast as I could, bolting out the door before she could say no.

I looked up to see that girl…Viola? Walking with another, she had her school uniform on, her skirt just low enough so I couldn't see her perfect rear…wait what? As if she had heard my thoughts, she stopped and turned around and winked at me. My jaw dropped, I mean she is perfect and she is obviously straight.

Wait…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? I swear to God I am going nuts, must be hormones. I groaned to myself as I made my way up to school, through the gates of doom.


End file.
